Perfectly Content
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Bella has always been in love with the one person who was always there for her through her broken childhood. How will she cope when she has to face her ghosts? Bella/Jasper AH One shot entry for The “For the Love of Jasper” One-Shot Contest


**"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title:Perfectly Content**

**Pen name: i(dot)heart(dot)the(dot)doctor**

**Existing work: ok totally confused by this bit so im going to say N/A (jeebus I sound thick don't I?)**

**Primary Players:Bella/Jasper**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight *sigh* but niether do you so :p**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

* * *

**This oneshot is mostly of a dream I had this morning lol and it wouldnt go away (mainly because I wouldn't let it) So I just typed it up. If you know me you'll know how wierd it is for me to write a Bella/Jasper story, because I cant even read them, but I decided I wouldn't change the characters, it would stay the same as the dream. I hope you like it :) Thanks to a(dot)keim for Betaing it for me and making it all perfect and shiz..**. **she even beta'd in pink! Which is awesome! **

"Bella! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" my best friend Jasper yelled up the stairs. I'd been in love with him for as long as I could remember, but I'd always been too chicken shit to do anything about it.

I've been living with the Whitlocks officially since I was 12, but it had really been much longer than that. My mother Renee suffered greatly with depression after my dad, Charlie, had abandoned us when I was still a toddler. She had loved him with all her heart and thought they'd be together forever. When he left, she was a mess. I spent more and more time over at the Whitlock's house as Renee's depression got worse and worse.

I was the one that found her.

It was January 9th 2000, and I'd gone back home to drop off some laundry, grab some cleaner clothes, and a few videos.

"Mom!" I yelled. She didn't answer. I simply figured she'd gotten her self drunk again and passed out.

"I'm just grabbing some clean clothes," I called again, just in case she was actually listening.

I shoved a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts into my bag and began making my way back down the road. As I walked past my mom's room, I noticed her door was ajar. Might as well check on her while I was here, I figured. I hadn't seen her since she left shortly after we brought in the new millennium. I slowly pushed open the door. I was hit by the vilest smell I had ever smelled. The room smelled like rotten meat, vomit and stale alcohol. That odor wasn't right. I began to panic. I opened the door quickly.

That's when I saw her.

She was in the middle of the bed next to empty pill bottles, with a nearly empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. I quickly realized what was going on, and ran. I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

Jasper found me in the park 3 hours later. I'd already run out of tears by the time he'd arrived. He held me close, and told me I'd be ok. Even though I knew the image and the smell of what I'd found would haunt me forever, I believed him- because he was Jasper, and as long as we were together, we could face anything.

"Shut up Jasper, I'm already up!" I yelled back. I was always up before him. I just took longer at getting downstairs. I was not a morning person and took forever getting dressed. And not because I wanted to look good either- that never happened any way so why bother- but because I just really couldn't be bothered to move faster than a snail's pace.

We had just moved back to Forks after living in Arizona for a few years. This place was full of bad memories, but Pete got a job offer that had a huge pay raise, so I decided to face my fears and put the past behind me.

I was putting on my new school tie… yes, tie. The school we were about to start had uniforms, yippee for us. We were about to finish the rest of our senior year here, and I already couldn't wait for it to be over.

Jasper knocked on my door and walked straight in. "Is there really any point in knocking if you aren't even going to wait for a reply?" I asked him.

"Oh well. I knew you'd let me in anyway, so why wait out there?" he shrugged.

"For all you know I might not of finished getting dressed." He just shrugged again and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch Bella," he teased while rubbing his arm.

"Shut up. That never hurt and you know it."

"Still, it hurts my heart when ever you hit me," he said while putting on the cutest little pout. I knew he was teasing but it still always got to me when he'd joke about his heart.

He never knew he had mine.

"I can't believe we have to wear uniforms," he huffed.

"I know. This skirt is itchy. Why can't I wear trousers?"

"If you wore trousers then the boys wouldn't get to stare at your legs."

I just stuck my tongue out at him in reply, and he laughed.

I could actually see one advantage to the uniforms already. Jasper looked _amazing_ in his. He was wearing plain black trousers and black shoes. His white shirt was untucked, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His navy blazer was a few sizes to big, but looked great with the rest of the uniform. He had attached a chain to his belt hook with his car keys and wallet on the end. He looked so casual, and well… _hot_, while I looked boring. He was wearing his thick rimmed glasses that I'd always loved, and he had his hair in its usual chin length mess. He used to have dirty blonde hair, but he started dying it dark brown when he was 15 out of some sort of rebellion. But it really suited him that way. His mom, Jackie, always teased that it was so he could have hair like mine, which I found laughable. Seriously, why would anyone want hair like mine? It was completely plain. It was long, straight and brunette. It matched the rest of me, though. Everything about me screamed plain. I was average height, average build, I had boring brown eyes and pale, bland skin.

My uniform wasn't nearly as nice as his. I was wearing a plain black pleated skirt that came to mid thigh, and a white blouse that was slightly fitted to my shape because Jackie had decided it would show off my curves. It was just too bad I didn't have any. My navy blazer was also fitted, but that's just the way the school had designed them and I actually got mine the right size… unlike Jasper. I had on a pair of skin colored tights. I wish I didn't. I hated my legs. They were pasty and horrible, but the school rules said this was what I had to wear, so there really was no choice.

I also wore a pair of simple black ballet flats. I couldn't really wear any other shoes. They were the flattest I could find that were still suitable for the uniform, and there was no way I'd be able to walk anywhere in shoes with any type of heel. I was just far too clumsy.

Jasper saw me struggling with the tie. I'd never worn one before. How the hell was I supposed to know how to put it on?

"Come here," he ordered. I was expecting him to take the tie off and do it up around his neck like I'd seen done on TV so many times, but instead he stood directly in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face as he slowly tied the knot of my tie. His breath smelled like mint with a hint of bacon. He must have already had his breakfast.

I always got paranoid whenever he stood this close. My heart would always beat erratically, and I'd get light headed. Surely one day he'd be able to notice the effect he had on me, and that thought scared me shitless.

"All done." he stated proudly before pulling me into a hug. "You're going to be okay right? I know this is the school she went to."

He always knew what to say at the right time. He was right, I was scared, I hadn't thought about her in ages, but recently she'd been on my mind quite a bit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have you took look after me right?"

"Always."

And with that I grabbed my bag and we headed downstairs.

I grabbed a banana for breakfast on my way to Jasper's van. He had an old, second hand Volkswagen mini van. It suited him completely, and even though it was ancient, it was always reliable. It didn't take long to find the school. Forks was such a small town that it didn't take long to find anything, and after spending the first 12 years of your life there, you sort of remember it. The school seemed so small compared to the one we went to in Phoenix. It seemed like the whole school had fewer students than we had, in our junior class alone.

We made our way to the office where we were greeted by a small old lady with red hair.

"Hello, I take it you're the new kids. Isabella and Jasper, right?" she asked. We just nodded in reply while she went into her drawer to find our class schedules.

"Swan?" she said, while looking at my paper. Oh _god_, she was going to bring it up, wasn't she?

Jasper knew what was happening as well, so he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You're Renee and Charlie's daughter right?" she asked. I nodded meekly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, dear."

"It's ok. It was a while ago now," I stated simply. hoping she would drop it.

"Oh, and you're a Whitlock, I see," she said to Jasper.

"Yep."

"It was so nice of your family to take young Isabella in."

"Yep." he repeated. He was clearly getting just as uncomfortable with the line of questioning as I was.

"You look so much like your mother, Isabella."

"Erm, thanks… I guess." I wasn't really thankful. I hated being compared to her. She abandoned me, just like Charlie did, and I didn't want to end up like her… alone and bitter.

"Do you have our schedules?" Jasper asked, clearly trying to move along the conversation, before it got too much for me to handle.

"Oh yes. Here you go, dears," she said while handing Jasper the papers. "Have a nice day."

He just nodded at her and we headed back towards the parking lot.

"You ok?" he asked, while pulling me into another hug.

"Yeah, I just need a minute before I face new people."

I couldn't let this get to me. It was bound to be mentioned today, and it would probably come up again. I refused to cry any more tears over her. Jasper just looked at our class schedule.

"Hey, would you look at that. We have every lesson together." We knew we would, but he could tell I needed cheering up.

We had always had the same level of intelligence and so being in the same classes was only logical; that and his parents had requested it before we started. I took a quick look at the schedule. It seemed fine. Well, except for one lesson right before lunch.

We had a _Mrs. Swan_.

Last time we lived here, her name was Miss Stanley.

She was the main reason for Charlie leaving us. She had hated Renee in high school because Charlie chose her, so she made it her life's mission to destroy them.

It worked.

I guess technically that made her my step-mom, but I'd never spoken to her before. I guess if I ever looked for someone to blame for the mess that had been my life it would be her, but that would be petty. Jasper noticed me staring at the name, and then it dawned on him who it was.

"Shit. Maybe we should go back the office and try to get moved to a different class."

"No. Let's just see how today goes first. She might not even realize who I am," I rationalized.

Most of the morning went by quickly, and mostly pain free. I had a few funny looks from students who had no doubt heard all the gossip over the years, but they stayed away. Jasper and I just stuck together, as always.

It was Spanish next, with Mrs. Swan. I could feel the nervous butterflies in my stomach. Jasper just grabbed my hand and held it as we walked into the classroom. The butterflies disappeared the second his hand made contact with my own, as they always did. He's always been able to calm me and make me feel safe. It didn't last long though. The second I walked into the classroom, I could tell she recognized me.

"You must be the new kids, Isabella and Jasper, right?" Her voice sounded nasally and simply horrid. How people put up with listening to her for a whole lesson, I don't know.

"Yes," Jasper answered for us both.

"PDA is not allowed in school," she stated while looking at our intertwined hands. Jasper hesitantly let go, and the butterflies instantly came back with full force.

"You," she said, pointing at me. "You, sit over there."

She pointed at a desk in the far corner, next to a blonde haired guy.

"And you," she pointed at Jasper, "can sit there."

She pointed to a desk at the front of the class that was empty. I don't see why she couldn't of let me sit next to him. Was she really that spiteful?

I was already regretting not taking up Jasper's offer to see if we could change classes. I'd mention that to him again later.

He looked at me sadly, while we made our way over to our desks.

That lesson was one of the longest hours of my life. I could feel the hatred radiating off of Mrs. Swan. I felt like crying so badly, but I knew I couldn't because then she'd beat me, just like she'd beat my mother, and I couldn't allow that. I just sat and thought about Jasper while I waited for the bell to ring.

The second the bell rang, I was out of that class as fast as I possibly could. Jasper quickly followed behind.

"I've changed my mind, can we see if we can change classes after all?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's pop outside for a smoke first, though. 'Cause god knows we need one after that." I nodded, because he was right.

We found a spot hidden around the back of the cafeteria. I took the last two cigarettes and threw my empty packet into the bin. I handed one to Jasper. I was about to light my own, when Jasper's hand stopped me.

"Don't bother lighting the last one, we can just share," he said, while handing over the cigarette that was already lit.

"Yeah. We'll probably need the other one before we head home," I agreed. I put the other cigarette back in my pocket and hoped it wouldn't get ruined through the afternoon.

We finished it pretty quickly, both us feeling a bit more relaxed. I knew Jasper always worried when I was upset. It upset him as well. But it helped to know that he was always there, to go through whatever it was, with me.

"Ok, I really need to piss." Jasper pointed out.

"Me too, actually," I giggled.

"So where the fuck are the toilets in this place?" he asked, while we made our way back around to the front of the school.

It didn't take long to find them; they were right next to each other. The bathrooms were just like any other school bathrooms- full of shallow girls staring at themselves in the mirror, while having a cigarette. They never realized that the bathrooms were the worst place to smoke; they'd probably get caught by the end of lunch. Most of them gave me funny looks as I made my way over to the sink to wash my hands. I tried to ignore them as best as I could until I made my way back outside. Jasper was already waiting for me, leaning up against the wall. Sadly, Mrs. Swan was clearly also waiting for me.

"Isabella. What were you doing in that bathroom? I hope you weren't smoking, because that would definitely get you in trouble."

Was she kidding? I had been the only one _not _smoking in there.

"You smell like smoke," she pointed out. I would've smelled like smoke, even if I hadn't had one out back 5 minutes ago. The room was full of it.

"I just went to the toilet in there," I pointed out.

"And I was born yesterday." she argued sarcastically.

"Mrs. Swan, seriously… Bella wasn't even in there long enough to have one," Jasper defended.

"We'll see. Show me what's in your pockets."

I panicked and shot Jasper a look that clearly said _help._

"Mrs. Swan, I really don't think that's necessary. She really was only in there for like 10 seconds. I bet if you went and asked some of the girls in there, they'd back her up."

"Well, if that's the case, then I don't see why she would have a problem showing me what's in her pocket." She looked at me expectantly. I gave a sigh of defeat as I pulled out the lone cigarette.

"It won't do you well to lie to teachers, Isabella."

"I wasn't lying. I really wasn't smoking in there." I was beginning to get pretty mad at her. I'd only been here half a day and she was singling me out.

"You're just like your mother."

"What?" I said, clearly shocked that she would even go there.

"She was always a liar, and a whore. Charlie was only with her at first because she was an easy lay." I could feel the tears prickling my eyes

"You're a liar as well, it would seem," she said, looking at Jasper. "Is she an easy lay too?" she asked. He snapped.

"Bella is _nothing_ like her mother. And it's your fault her mother turned out the way she did! Bella is the most amazing girl I know! She is more honest than you could ever be! And you know what I hear from my mom? The gossip from when you were in school was that _you_ were the easy lay!" he yelled at her.

"Come on Bella, we're going home," he said as he grabbed my arm.

"You will do no such thing!" ordered Mrs Swan. She stepped closer to me.

"You're going to end up just like her, you know," she said quietly- but with so much venom it scared the crap out of me.

"You'll end up alone and heartbroken. You might be able to keep a boy entertained for a while, but who could love you? They'll all just leave you in the end, and you'll drink your self stupid like your poor excuse of a mother."

And with that she walked away, acting like she hadn't just shown me my worst fears and torn my heart apart in the middle of a school corridor.

I fell back against the wall and fell to the ground as I was overcome with tears. I kept picturing myself telling Jasper how I felt, and the look of disgust and regret on his face as he rejects me… like he obviously would.

She was right.

How could anyone love me? I was a broken sob story that was destined for misery.

Then I felt Jasper sit next to me. He pulled me into his arms and began rocking me, kissing my forehead softly.

"Ssh, Bella. Don't you listen to that bitch," he whispered as he kissed my hair.

"She's wrong, you know. You're nothing like Renee. You won't grow up old and heartbroken. I won't let you. You're probably picturing all the faceless men that could potentially come in and ruin you right now. I know you. You listened to her and you're doubting yourself."

_Just one man, _I corrected in my head.

Only one man could break my heart, because it only belonged to one man.

_Him_.

"I won't let any of these men break your heart, Bella," he continued. "I'll only let one man love you… and that will be me. I'll never leave you, Bella."

I looked at him, astonished. Was he saying what I think was saying?

His eyes looked back at me with so much emotion, I thought I would drown.

"I love you Bella. I always have."

And with that his face slowly lent towards mine.

I could feel his breath fanning over my face as his lips slowly met mine.

It was perfect.

It was sweet and gentle, and full of everything I could possibly want. I hesitantly kissed back. I couldn't believe this was real. I was waiting for the alarm clock to wake me up, because this was surely a dream. But the alarm never came, and our lips continued to move in harmony. I was perfectly content, and I knew then that I truly could handle anything life tried to throw at me, because we had each other in every way I could possibly imagine, but never thought would happen.

For the first time in years, I was really, truly happy.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) it was wierd having Jasper and Bella... really lol. Thanks RCD-Alice for helping me come up with a title! people should go read her fic Still Falling! And thanks for Punkfarie who put up with me telling her the dream lol people should her's and Vamp_sessed's story called Stripped. Now I've got this story out im going to back and work on This Sort of Thing Just Doesn't Exist because i need to back to Bella and Edward :)**

**Pretty please review... I'll love you forever if you do!**

**xxxx**


End file.
